fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
CrwN
CrwN is the naval organization that was once known as Shark Tank. Their base is located in the city of Lysiloma in the world of Hylion. It is run by four captains; Ura, Amber, Hazama and Ren. Though they do report to Rin, who is the 12th chair of the Toranku 15. They protect the city of Lysiloma and all its inhabitants while also taking their authority over the vast seas that surround them. Being one of the only naval fleets in Hylion, They hold much responsibilities that often require them to travel to the different cities of Hylion. Description CrwN is a massive naval fleet with 300 strong soldiers, led by four Mages who could be categorized as S-Class Mages. They make sure to keep the city of Lysiloma safe from all who might dare bring harm to their people. Their base is located at the harbor where all soldiers are stationed . While CrwN is mainly led by its four Mages, all major decisions have to be made after meeting with the representatives of Lysiloma, Rin Yoichi and A-on, as they oversee any actions and rules CrwN might take or regulate. CrwN is also left in charge when ever Rin and A-on are away for meetings or during extreme emergencies. within the four mages, the one who is held in highest authority is Ren Verde, being the one who has been with Rin and A-on the longest time. History Though the naval fleet was started the same day Lysiloma did, it didn't actually become a proper organisation until Rin and A-on came to be representatives. At best, they started out with 30 members, that including Ren and Hazama. While they did the best they could with so few members, guarding the vast seas of Hylion proved to be to tall a task. With proper guidance from A-on and Rin plus the funding from the Toranku 15 and the money received from mining the minerals in the mountains to the east. Shark Tank began to take off. Recruiting soldiers from all around Hylion, eventually recruiting a wandering mage Amber Royt, who proved to be an irreplaceable asset that earned her the spot of captain in no time. With the increase in numbers, so did their reputation. Shark Tank became well known throughout the seas. Lysiloma became one of the most safest cities in all of Hylion. Though it doesn't mean it's completely safe from danger as their are from time to time, foolish souls that dare oppose Shark Tank. With everything going as normal as can be, an anomaly that would change Shark Tank arrived, His name being Ura Fulgur, who was the master of Ura's Mercenaries in the world of Earthland. He drifted to the port of Lysiloma completely beat up and hanging on to dear life by a thread. The first person to find him was actually Rin who was on his daily walk of the port. Helping him and tending to his wounds, Ura came through and survived his ordeal. Unfortunately when he came to, all his memories with the exception of his name had disappeared. Ren and Rin knew he wasn't normal, but most of all A-on knew his arrival meant change, unfortunately not for the better. Upon seeing Ura's face, A-on remembered an old writing he saw in the ancient catacombs beneath Lysioma that spoke of an entity of light that would arrive from the seas, to bring forth the re-birth of Chaos."Once the light touches the seas and takes land, the beginning of the end is inevitable. The darkness will rise and consume all. The world will fall to the pits of the abyss. All will return to nothingness. 'Only the hero of old can save us, only the light of a true god can prevent destruction, only pure light can prevent Chaos." ' A-on, Rin and Ren taking precautions, decided to keep an eye on Ura. Doing so by making him part of Shark Tank, which in no time, was elected as captain. With this change also came the change of the name Shark Tank to CrwN. This done by Ura winning the city wide tournament and choosing the name change as his price. Ura more than proved he belonged being always diligent in his new work and protecting the people of Lysiloma as he once did for his guild mates back home. Fleet Lysiloma is one of the few, if not the only city that has soldiers of Hylion that reside in the city as part of the naval fleet that oversees the vast oceans. They make sure all port cities are kept safe from would be assailants or oversee trades at the behest of merchants to make sure there is no foul play, or possible pirates and of course the numerous monsters that make the oceans their home. Though not all soldiers are Wizards, there are a few amongst their ranks, that are in charge of the more dangerous aspects of the job. The Naval Fleets stationed in Lysiloma are run by four captains, who report everything to the representatives of the city. Having weekly meetings to make sure everything is sailing smoothly. The four captains were known as Shark Tank which was their former name of their Naval Fleet, But now they are Known as CrwN. Which is due to the new addition to the fleet and new captain Ura Fulgur, who despite not knowing who he is, except his name, has demonstrated great strength and wisdom and was allowed into the fleet by Rin and Ren, who have their suspicions that Ura might be from an alternate world known as Earthland, though they have decided to keep this information from the T-15. The naval fleet reaches to about 300 members each split between the four captains. Though most of the soldiers are people without magic, they are able to use the magical items to aid them in their cause. Most soldiers are trained by their respective captains, though from time to time, the captains switch members in order to train the fleet as much as possible in many different ways.